Charm School
by Naty-Kitty
Summary: "Cualquiera que se atreva a infringir una de las diez normas de la institución será expulsado, y serán un millón de dólares más pobres que el ganador" ACTUALIZACIÓN PENDIENTE.


_**Charm School!**_

_**-"La segunda guerra mundial fue…" No!Borrar, borrar, borrar…Eso era mi tarea de historia…-**_

_**-"El otro día Sergio se veía tan pero tan lindo"…NOOOOO!Eso era mi diario…-**_

_**-"Queso, harina, salsa…"Esa era la lisa del supermercado para la noche de pizza…¬¬-**_

_**-Ay solo filmen ara terminar con esto de una vez!-Dije con voz irritada…**_

_**En un lugar tan oscuro, tan aterrador, tan enigmático, tan, ah si, es que me olvide de prender la luz…Para que les pago a los iluminadores?**_

_**-Hola, que tal?-Se veía saludando a una belleza como ninguna-Ah no, esperen, hablaba de mi obra de arte, es una pintura de la Monalisa mezclada con una de las cantantes pop más cool de nuestros tiempos… La bautice la Lady GaGaLisa…A poco no esta cool?-**_

_**Quien les habla era una chica rubia de cabello largo con ojos negros y figura delgada…Que vestía un atuendo japonés típico…Okay no tan típico porque corto el kimono por la mitad de abajo(Además de teñirlo para volverlo mitad fucsia/mitad negro) y decidió usarlo con leggins negras y botas negras cortas…**_

_**En fin…**_

_**-Bienvenidos a este ridículo lugar, es el lugar mas vomitivamente elegante de Nueva York…Mi madre es la rectora de este horrible lugar…Pero de eso se trata, no?DE SUFRIMIENTO!-**_

_**-Y si sufrirán, porque en primera si tienes cerebro no te hubieses inscripto aquí y si lo tienes entonces tendrás que tratar con gente inculta porque los productores solo hablan cuatro idiomas…Español, pendejadas, sarcasmo e indirectas…Bueno si insistes en venir, conste que te advertí!-**_

_**-Les comento…No odian a la mitad de sus profesores?**__**No odian que la escuela este llena de profesores?Es decir…QUE ELLOS NO SE PUEDEN IR A OTRA PARTE?No odian tener notas bajas?No odian cuando su compañero de estudios lindo les niega una cita?No odian cuando la chica más bella los humilla?No odian a la perra que les robo el iPod?No odian cuando un abusivo pega sus traseros en la silla?Pero por sobre todas las cosas…NO ODIAN A SU DIRECTOR?Si respondiste que si a todo lo anterior tengo para decirte dos cosas…En primera…Wow, eres una persona llena de odio!Y en segunda…**_

_**Eres bienvenido cuando quieras a Charm School!El único internado del cual te graduaras al pasar tres meses!Admitiremos solo a 22 alumnos!**_

_**Esta escuela tiene como reglamento solo tres cosas…**_

_**DIVERSION; CREATIVIDAD; AUTENTICIDAD…Bueno eso si mi madre tiene un accidente…El ultimo alumno que no sea expulsado de los aposentos escolares va a volverse el acreedor de 1 millón de dólares!**_

_**Si no entienden eso…Pues recurran al diccionario de sinonimia de la real academia de los bobos!Allí les darán un sinónimo descerebrado de todo lo que acabo de decir!-**_

_**-La razón por la cual yo Natalie Valentine y no mi madre, Nerissa Elegant les presenta este ridículo comercial es porque el productor dijo que necesitaban a alguien joven, atractiva y sarcástica para hacerlo…Y cumplo con el primer y ultimo requisito y además mi madre firmo un contrato y sino me mandan otra vez a la cárcel femenil de New York…**_

_**-En fin…Si quieren ser parte de mi pesadilla…Esta es la ficha a llenar…**_

_**También necesito una audición en video de su parte…Ya saben, por si me da flojera leer…**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Apodo:**_

_**Edad(Entre 16 y 18):**_

_**Genero:**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Look de la audición:**_

_**Look de llegada:**_

_**Look de la fiesta de bienvenida:**_

_**Pijama:**_

_**Traje de baño:**_

_**Razones para entrar:**_

_**Datos de tu vida:**_

_**Con quien te relacionarías?(Doble sentido):**_

_**Pasatiempos:**_

_**Miedos:**_

_**Gustos y disgustos:**_

_**Tu estereotipo:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Tu pareja:**_

_**Que harías con el premio si ganas?:**_

_**Actitud ante todo:**_

_**Por ultimo..Cinta de audición…**_

_**-Respecto a sus datos, deben ser sinceros, aunque me da igual, si dices tener 18 y pareces un bebe o un anciano solo lo pensaremos pero te aceptamos igual…Y de tu nombre quizás seas un asesino serial o un famoso destronado que se cambio de nombre, pero no importa no averiguaremos…-**_

_**-Siendo que esto es de las peores cosas de mi vida inscríbanse rápido, mientras este lo menos posible aquí mejor, y si no eres parte de la solución eres parte del problema!-**_

_**-Dicho esto, me voy a la manifestación de mi prima en contra de las cazadores furtivos, Me voy!**_

**Quedo peor de lo que creí, no?**

**Lo imagine xD…**

**En fin…Quien este tan loco como para querer anotarse es bienvenido…**

**Yo soy muy imparcial, no porque alguien me cae específicamente mal(Solo una persona fue muy traidora) voy a desconfiar de todos…**

**Así que seas quien seas si estas aburrido, inscríbete…!**

**Intentare de hacer lo posible por no decepcionarte aun que no prometo nada…**

**Ash, quedo muy corto!**

**Tengo que ver como hacer para hacerlo mas largo la próxima…**

**Paz!**

**PS:Si alguien quiere enviar un OCC ayudante aparte de los que no presente puede hacerlo…Gracias!**


End file.
